


Where we belong

by Molla



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molla/pseuds/Molla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope had a few disappointments in her life and now she meets Arizona, a new attendant in Seattle Grace Hospital. How will their lives be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So, if it has some mistakes, my bad. I hope you really like. 
> 
> Might have some spoilers from the original story from Grey's Anatomy, look out.

**I**

  
“SOMEONE PAGE YANG!” Callie screamed to the interns that was in the ER with her.

  
“She is in surgery with Dr. Altman. Dr. Torres, I’m sorry, but there is nothing more we can do here.” Lexie Grey was holding her crying.

  
This morning a school bus accident happened three blocks from Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie was still trying to reanimate that little heart. That young boy lying in that stretcher. “It was just a broken leg, it was just a broken leg” Callie whispered to herself.

  
“Dr. Torres… please” Lexie tried again.

  
“No, no, no.” Callie was sweating. Lexie Grey tried to take her hands, Callie yelled : “NO!”.

  
A blonde doctor entered the room, blue eyes wildly opened, looking at the machine beside the stretcher, hearing that horrible sign. Sign of death. She saw Lexie Grey stepping back when Callie yelled at her. She immediately looked at the brunette doctoc, she knew as Dr. Torres, was visible she was too tired trying to reanimate that heart. The blonde doctor looked to the other people in the room. Approaching to the exhausted doctor, she softly put her hand at Callie's hands, making her stop.

  
“Dr. Torres, stop. It’s ok… you can stop”. Callie looked at those blue eyes that were concerned staring at her, from a doctor she never saw aroundthe hospital. She let her hand fell from that tiny body. Her eyes down looking to the other woman’s hand on hers.

“You call it. “ The blonde doctor said in a low voice to Lexie Grey.

  
“Time of death: 07:53 a.m” Lexie swallowed hard before saying it.

  
Callie looked once again to that beautiful and kind blonde doctor, before she leaves the room. Once Callie was out from the room her name was called by Dr. Bailey. The bus driver had his arms broken from the crash. After the crash, he tried to remove a bus seat that was atop of a girl, even with his broken arms, what caused more damages.

  
“Hey! Dr. Grey!” Callie pointed to Lexie Grey. “Come with me.”

  
After few hours, lots of movement at the hospital, everything went calm. Callie was now able to breathe slowly and think about that rough morning. That boy. He had no sign of internal bleeding, his heart was normal. They missed something. And now he was dead. “It was just a broken leg” Callie was saying to herself when the rest room door opened. The blonde doctor who was with her this morning appeared at the door, she never saw her before, a new one, surely. The blonde entered the room and served herself a cup of coffee. Callie was leaning at the table watching her.

  
“Ortho, right?” the blonde turned to her, smiling softly.

  
“Yes. You are… ?” Callie said.

  
“Arizona Robbins. Pediatric surgery.” Arizona extended her hand to Callie “It’s my first week, never got a chance to see you, Dr. Torres”

  
“No need “Dr. Torres” now. I’m Callie.” Callie took her hand away from Arizona’s; always looking at those beautiful blue eyes.

  
“So, Callie, I’m sorry about what happened earlier. Believe me; I’m just as sad as you. I was caring another kid, when I got in the room was too late. But you did your best, you know that.” Arizona said, not leaving her eyes away from Callie’s, even for a second.

  
She heard about Callie Torres when she got at the hospital. People talk a lot there, about everyone’s lives. She knew the rumors about Callie’s relationship with the last Cardio Head, Erica Hahn. Also, she knew about Callie’s ex-husband, Dr. George O’Malley, who had died. She was desperate to really know about Callie and to know all those things from Callie herself, not the rumors, not the jokes. Arizona was still looking at those brown deeply sad eyes: "You know, I know things about you. Because people talk here. A lot.” Arizona smiled while Callie rolled her eyes saying “oh no” to herself. “It’s good, the talk. I mean, people really like you… some of them. I know you’re not only upset because of that boy. And when you’re not upset, when you’re over being upset… there will be people lining up for you.”

  
Callie’s laughter was sarcastic. She was over of people trying to cheer her up by saying it will pass. She looked around the room and opened her arms in a challenging way: “You wanna give me some names?”

  
Arizona approached and let her hand meet Callie’s face, making a soft caress. She let her lips touch Callie’s lips, long enough to Callie know she meant it by kissing her. When they were apart she looked once more at those brown eyes and said: “I think you’ll know.” After, she grabbed her coffee and left the room. Leaving Callie with a half smile. She stayed there a little more until her page wake her up from her thoughts.  
Arizona spent the rest of the morning working with her kids and learning things about the hospital politics. Even trying hard, she couldn’t let the image of Callie this morning, the sad, exhausted, guilty and failed look. Callie was like the gossip nurses told her: an extremely beautiful woman. But, to Arizona, she was much more.

 

  
*

 

  
Callie was walking to the cafeteria with her best friend: Dr. Mark Sloan. He was the one who stayed with her every minute she needed, not only him but also Dr. Cristina Yang. There was a time they he was more than friend, but it had passed, since Mark now is foolish in love for the intern Lexie Grey.

  
“You know, she was great in that boy’s case with me today.” Callie said to Mark while they observed Lexie Grey with her friends few tables away from them. “She was about to cry but held still when she noticed I was crashing down. I took her for a surgery with me after that, she deserved.”

  
“What the hell happened to you in that room, by the away?” Mark was looking at her now, eating his apple. “You’re strong, Torres. You never miss the nerve. What was that about?”

  
Callie took a deep breath and ate some of her salad: “I don’t know, Mark. I… I really don’t. I’m tired of failing. My marriage with George failed. My relationship with Erica failed. I don’t want to fail at my job.”

  
“Hey! First: George was an asshole, he cheated on you with that Stevens girl. Second: Erica left. Maybe with George you both had messed up, rushing things. But with Erica… she left, was her choice to leave you. You’re a hell of a doctor! Walk tall, Torres!” Mark was firmly looking at her. Callie smiled at him.  
“Do you know Dr. Robbins? She’s from Peds. She kissed me today! She was with me this morning; she was the one who made me stop trying to reanimate the heart.” Callie looked around to see if someone was too near to hear them. “I liked her. She is extremely hot. But she wears a bear at her lab coat. I mean… I know she work with kids…” Callie was thinking about their kiss from hours ago.

  
“I think you need to drink, Torres. Let’s go to Joe’s tonight. I’ll invite little Grey. Maybe you’ll meet your teddy bear girl there.” Sloan left the cafeteria. Leaving Callie alone to finish her late lunch. “Teddy bear girl” she repeated with a laugh.

At night, everyone was ate Joe’s bar. Most people from the hospital spend their time there after a long day of work. Callie was drinking with Meredith and Cristina, while Mark and Lexie apparently were gone.

  
“Why are you so desperate looking around?” Cristina asked Callie with a funny face.

  
“I’m not desperate.” Callie said defensive; laughing nervously.

  
“She’s looking for her teddy bear girl”. Meredith said lower to Cristina.

  
“HEY!” Callie protested. “How do you know about that?”

  
“I heard you telling to Addison the name Mark gave to that new doctor from Ped’s.” Meredith laughed.

  
“Wow! Peds, Callie? Really? C’mon. Do you like babysitting?” Cristina finished her drink with a single shot. “We live in the same apartment. I’m telling you… no baby crying in our apartment.”

  
“Shut up.” Callie laughed; drinking her beer “We are not even seeing each other. Besides, being from Peds doesn’t mean she steals kids from the hospital.”

  
“Maybe you’ll find her if you search for tiny animals in these women’s shirt.” Cristina said pointing to people at the bar.

  
“Oh, shut up.” Callie yelled at her “Let’s dance”

  
They went to the dance floor and were determinate too dance away all the problems and the stress from the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since that episode with Arizona. Callie was trying to see her around the hospital or even at Joe’s, but she seemed to be hiding somewhere. Callie was signing some papers when she felt a hand at her shoulder. Turning to see who was, she let a big smile form at her lips. The blonde she’d been looking.

“Hi!” Arizona was smiling at her. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Hm, how are you? Working hard?” Callie was thinking how to ask her out. 

“Yeah. It’s being a full week. Hard surgeries taking my time… I have two things to ask you. One: I need your help. Two: Do you wanna have dinner with me sometime?” Arizona laughed softy when Callie raised her eyebrows surprised.

Callie went quiet for a moment. Even if she was searching for Arizona all the week to ask her out, it was just not real yet. Now, Arizona was asking her out. She didn’t want to feel excited and it turns to be a failure thing, like all relationships she had before. While Callie was thinking, Arizona’s smile disappeared and she started to say:

“Look, if you don’t want it, that’s ok… I can call someone else to help me in the case…” Callie raised her hand signaling Arizona needed to stop talking.

“I want. I want to help you in your case. And I really want to have dinner with you.” Callie's largest smile was at her lips again.

“Okay. Okay!” Arizona was smiling again. 

While they were walking to Arizona’s floor, she filed Callie with details about the case, giving her the exams she already has. Arizona wasn’t able to control herself and while Callie was talking she kept looking at her mouth, the way Callie softly smiles, her voice tone, her eyes.

“This is a bit complicated. But I can do it.” Callie said while they paused in front of the Arizona’s patient room. Arizona seemed to wake from her thoughts.

“She wants to be an artist…” Arizona took a deep breath, crossing her arms “I know how people make fun of Peds. They think just because there are kids in here that it’s less important. Do you think that?” Arizona was facing her.

Callie was watching her close, absorbing all the protest words from Arizona’s mouth. The blonde defending her floor made Callie smiles so kind that Arizona’s breathe failed for a second.

“I don’t think it is less important. Besides, I love kids. I also know Peds it’s not only about tiny humans, as you said. And, believe me, I know how it feels. When people only think I fix some broken bones. But they always run to me when needing. I'm really good in my job, so are you.” Callie said, trying to comfort the other surgeon. “Shall we?”

Arizona observed Callie once more than nodded with a big smile and they entered the room. 

“Good morning, Gina! How are you feeling today?” Arizona asked the little girl that looked still sleepy. “This is Dr. Torres, a great, great surgeon who is going to fix your hand. Aren’t you, Dr. Torres?” Arizona was smiling so beautifully for that little girl and then to Callie that almost made Callie stops breathing.

“Yes! I am.” Callie smiled back to Arizona and then to the little girl. “There’s nothing wrong with your bones, as a matter of fact. They are just in the wrong side. It’s a bit complicated and it demands long treatment.” The little girl looked at her mother, she was clearly scared. Callie tried to comfort both, the mother and the child. “Dr. Robbins told me you want to be an artist. I’ll say to you: you can do, even with your hand just like it is right now. I know it takes a time to you be completely able to use your hand. But I can fix it. And you will be the biggest artist.”

The little girl took a time to think. She whispered something at her mother’s ear and then back to Callie: “Okay. I wanna do it.” Gina said smiling at Callie.

“Alright, then!” After a quick chat, Callie needed to go, Dr. Hunt had paged her. “I see you tomorrow morning so we can talk about some things.” Callie said to Gina’s mother. “See you, Gina!”

Gina waved to Callie while she and Arizona were leaving the room. Callie and Arizona talked hurry about some details involving Gina’s case. When she was turning to take the elevator she looked back to Arizona

“How about tonight?” Callie was nervous. 

“What?” Arizona asked surprised

“The dinner. How about tonight? I mean, it’s ok if you wanna take a time or something.”

“No. Tonight it’s perfect.” Arizona smiled back to Callie. “I’m out at 6’o clock. You can pick me.” Arizona approached her lips to Callie’s ears. “I hope you’re free all night.”

Callie bit her bottom lip and turned to take the elevator. Down at the ER, she ran to meet Dr. Hunt. She was used to work with him; he was a trauma doctor, so they worked together frequently. Later, she met Mark and Addison to lunch and told them about the date she was going tonight:

“Well done, Torres!” Mark screamed, making Addison and Callie slap his arm. 

“Why you always have to be so rude?” Addison said laughing. “I’m really happy for you Callie. But, please, don’t rush things. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Yeah. I know, guys, I know. I’m excited, but I’m going to take it easy.” They continued to talk and changed the subject when Owen Hunt joined them in the table, talking about the surgery they’ll going to do in few minutes.

Some tables away, Arizona was having lunch with her new friend from Cardio, Dr. Teddy Altman:

“Stop looking at him like that, it’s getting weird.” Arizona told her. Teddy tried to pretend she didn’t understand, but it was in vein. 

“Okay, I’ll try. We were in the army together, trying to save all those people there, we were so close. He looks so different now. And he is dating Cristina Yang, so I have no chances.” Teddy said taking a deep breath and tried to focus at her food.

“I’m going out with Callie tonight. I… I can’t stop looking at her; it makes me as creepy as you. She is so beautiful, brilliant and breathtaking.” Arizona eyes met Callie’s and she smiled awkwardly, she watched the brunette leave the cafeteria with Dr. Hunt, both serious talking.

“They have a big surgery now, a guy from the ER today.” Teddy said noticing Arizona's curious look “They make a pretty good team. Callie is a damn good surgeon.” Observing Arizona’s reaction while she talked about Callie, Teddy opened her mouth in surprise “You really like her!”

“Shut it!” Arizona laughed. “I do, I don’t know why or how. But I do.” They both ate their lunch hurry and decided to watch Torres and Hunt’s surgery.

When they got in the gallery it was almost full, they took the two last seats behind everyone. Arizona had an hour free and she wanted so bad to see Callie working. There were some complications in the surgery and she could feel Callie's stress, but in the end, everything was ok and the patient was stable. When she ended, Callie looked at the gallery and met those beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Arizona was applauding just like everyone, and she could see Callie raising her eyebrows in surprise to see her there; she gave Callie a kind smile. She also knew Callie was giving her that lovely giant smile under the mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie had some complications with time in the hospital, so they changed plans. Arizona was the one to pick Callie at her apartment. Callie lives a street away from the hospital with Cristina Yang. Arizona was nervous climbing the stairs. She took a time in front of Callie’s door, she didn't understand why she was so nervous, and she’d done this many times. But something about Callie makes her world shake and she loses her air. After few minutes, Arizona finally gets the courage and knocks at the door. She holds her breath when an unbelievable gorgeous Callie opens the door. She was wearing a black dress, which marked her curves, Callie’s hair falling gently on her shoulders. Arizona was unable to speak. Callie smiled seeing Arizona’s reaction, the blonde was damn beautiful too; she was wearing black tight jeans, a dark blue shirt under the open black blazer.

“Hi! You look gorgeous.” Callie said kissing Arizona’s cheek.

“To say that you’re beautiful is not enough.” Arizona finally said. “Are you ready to go?” She blinked away and smiled at Callie. 

“Yes, let me just grab my jacket.”

They went to Arizona’s car in silence. Arizona was stunned with Callie’s beauty. Sitting next to Callie in the car, before turn the car on, Arizona turned her head to deeply look at Callie, making the brunette eyebrows raised in curiosity. “What?” Callie asked embarrassing smiling.

Callie was surprised when Arizona’s lips touch hers, second that seemed minutes. When the lips were apart, Arizona whispered to Callie, still face to face, looking at Callie’s mouth: “You’re stunning”. 

They went to an italian restaurant. The talk was fluid between them; they were drinking wine and eating pasta. Both of them were fully enjoying the first dinner. Trying to know more about the woman in front of her, Arizona risked some personal things:

“So, Dr. Torres…” Arizona said smiling while Callie rolls her eyes when she says “Dr. Torres”. “I know some things about you, but I want to know those things from yourself, not those rumors or those stupid jokes they tell.” 

“Ah. They make jokes, ah?” Callie closes her eyes for a second and breathes slowly. “So, as you may know, I was married to George O’Malley. And as you may know as well, he cheated on me with Izzie Stevens, she’s no longer a doctor at Seattle Grace, she got cancer and George died the day she almost died. Romantic, ah?”

Arizona was concentrated in Callie; she nodded encouraging Callie to continue. 

“I liked George, I loved him. But our marriage was a huge and rushed mistake. He never really loved me like I loved him; I don't even know if he ever did. For a long time I hated Dr. Stevens, but it wasn’t all her fault. I wished every minute Stevens was dead. When she got sick… I… I didn’t really want her to die, you know?” Arizona took Callie’s hand and squeezed, telling Callie it was okay. “What kind of doctor wishes some is dead? George died few days later the bus hit him; he was going to join the army. He was a pretty good trauma doctor.”

“My brother died.” Arizona suddenly said. “He was in marine, like my dad. He died because there weren't enough doctors to save those men and women right there.” Now was time to Callie to squeeze the blonde’s hand. “My name it’s not because of the state as everybody tends to think, it’s for the battleship, and for the lives my grandad saved.” Arizona wiped a tear away from her eye.

“I’m so sorry about your brother.” Callie said.

They went quiet for some minutes, appreciating each other hands, never letting the eye hold fail

“What about Hahn?” Arizona asked. Callie took a deep breath and looked away. “It’s okay not to talk if you’re not ready”. 

“No… I just don’t wanna spoil out first date.” Callie said back.

“Oh, Calliope… Don’t worry about that, I’ll ask you out hundred times and it’ll never be spoiled.” Arizona smiled at her, drinking her wine.

“How the hell you know my name? Oh, god. No one calls me that besides my dad.” Callie felt a pain in her heart when she remembered about her dad, she missed him. Arizona said her name again making Callie laugh. 

“I like your name. I like too much things about you, Calliope. I don’t know why, because it’s out first date; but… I do.” 

“I like you too. And I’m trying to hold things, but tonight just made it harder. So, Erica left me; almost a year ago. I haven’t date anyone since. Mark doesn’t count, he is my best friend, and we only had sex, nothing emotional. He felt for Meredith’s sister, as you know.”

“Oh. You and Mark? Oh” Arizona took her hand away. “So you play vacations at lesbian’s land once in a while?”

Callie raised her hand making Arizona stop talking. She was seriously looking at Arizona:

“You may stop right there. I’m not playing at ‘lesbian’s land’. I’m bisexual. That’s why Erica left, because I wasn’t “lesbian enough” for her. I don’t need to prove to anyone. So, if you think I’m just playing lesbian, you’re damn wrong, and we can stop right here…”

Arizona rushed to make Callie still sitting, noticing her anger:

“I’m sorry. Please, Calliope. I’m sorry.” Arizona was chocked by Callie’s reaction. “Please don't go. I… I got jealous. I see you and him together all the time, but imagining you and him… it made me jealous. Please, I really don’t care with who you slept in the past.”

Arizona was so nervous; she didn’t want Callie to leave, not without her. She had no right to judge Callie.

“Fine. I’m sorry. I’m so stressed about lot of things that happened in my life. That day we met… I was so frustrated; I didn’t want to fail at that kid too.” Callie sadly smiled at her. “But what about you? We're only talking about me."

Arizona raised her eyebrow. “Oh, I don’t know. I… let me see. I've never been married.” Arizona said making her and Callie laugh. “But I had girlfriends before, but nothing long enough.” She took another time to think. “It’s been a month that I’m in Seattle. I met some girls, but nothing serious. I was seeing a nurse from peds when I met you.” Callie drank her wine. “But didn’t work.”

“Why not?” Callie asked. 

“She wanted something that I didn’t” Arizona looked through the window. “At least, not that time.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Better not rush things. I mean… look at me… kisses, sleepover and marriage.” Callie was making fun and Arizona looked at her laughing. “You better do in your time” 

After the dinner, Arizona drove around the city, they talked about many things, but most how they decided to go to med school. 

“Oh, my god. I can’t believe you did that, Callie!” Arizona said laughing while they stopped in the traffic light. 

“I know! I was too stupid. Who says that to a teacher, right? But he was wrong. I was the best when the questions were about ortho. I mean… don’t get me wrong, but I’m the best in ortho.” Callie was smiling proud of herself.

“I’m the best in peds too.” Arizona was driving again. She looked quickly smiling at Callie. “Surgeons have huge ego, right?” She was near to Callie’s street. “How can you live so close to the hospital?” 

“I lived with Cristina in Burke’s apartment after he left…” Arizona turned her head to Callie in surprise. “Yeah. They were getting married and he left her in the altar. Anyway, we decided it was time to change and we found this apartment.” Callie pointed to the building from the car’s window. “I was in my last year as a resident and Cristina was becoming one, so we could get faster to the hospital when paged.”

“Brilliant.” Arizona said

“Yeah, Cristina is a genius” Callie laughed.

Arizona stopped the car in front of Callie’s building. They were in silence for a while, no one really wanting to say goodbye. Although they were going to work together at Gina’s case in the morning, they didn’t want the night to end.

“I meant when I asked if you’d be free all night.” Arizona said, kissing Callie’s lips again. 

“Believe me; I really want you to come up. But I don’t want things to end tonight. So I’m making an excuse for you ask me out again.” Callie laughed, softly kissing Arizona once again.

“You really don’t need that.” Arizona grabbed Callie’s collar jacket, turning the kiss more intense. 

“I have to go. See you tomorrow.” Callie said breaking the kiss; taking her breath.

“Bye!” Arizona smiled and watched Callie close the building’s door behind her. She got thinking for a moment before driving home


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two weeks they only saw each other in the hospital corners and lunches in the cafeteria. They started to lunch all together. Teddy joined them as well. Lunch time was the best time for both women who were clearly falling for each other. Gina’s surgery was a big success, Arizona and Callie worked so well together. “We’ll be a damn good team”, Callie whispered at Arizona’s ear after the surgery while they were washing their hands. Arizona pressed a kiss at Callie’s lips, both smiling. They were doing well with talks and make out sometimes in the hospital, but none seemed to know what kind of relationship they were having.

One night they planned to go out to dinner, but Arizona got stuck at the hospital. Arizona was sharing her apartment with her favorite resident, Alex Karev. He was so annoying sometimes, but he was really good in Peds, and Arizona was destined to make him a big surgeon. Also, Karev was the only male friend Arizona trusted. He took care of her back since the first day she got there, and also gives her advices about Callie. When Arizona got home late some night, he was sitting on the couch:

“Dude, you’re so late today! What happened?” Karev asked concerned, giving some space in the couch for the super tired woman. 

“Oh my god! You brought pizza!” Arizona took a piece, the pizza melted in her mouth. “Oh, Karev. You’re the best.”

Yeah, I know” He gave her a smirk. “So, you stayed at the hospital for 48 hours straight. You need proper sleep.” He was watching her eat up the pizza.

“It’s Wallace. His back at the hospital… this time, Karev, I don’t know.” Arizona took a deep sad breath. “I don’t think the surgery will help. It’s not about the money, you know… I don’t… I don’t wanna fail him.” Tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, boss. You need some sleep. Callie came looking for you today; I told her you were busy. Why don’t you talk to her? “

“Yeah. Guess I’ll call her. I’m going to bed. Night, Karev. Thanks for the pizza.”

“Night.”

After take a long hot shower, Arizona laid on the bed. Thinking about Wallace case and what she could do to that little boy. Arizona use to talk to him every day; he also plays doctor in some patients with her. She searched for her mobile in the dark; she dialed Callie’s number, the first time she hung up. Then she tried again and a sleepy Callie answered.

“Sorry to wake you” Arizona said with a soft voice.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s ok. How you’re doing?” Callie sat at her bed, opening her eyes. “Haven’t seen you these days.”

“I’m sorry I missed lunch the last two days.” Arizona started “I’ve been busy with a case. I’m studying so hard to help this kid…” Arizona’s crying voice made Callie’s heart melt.

“Hey, hey you! Don’t worry about the lunch. I missed you, but I completely understand.” Callie was trying to comfort her. “If you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Want a dinner tomorrow night? Find me at the library when you’re done work. We can eat pizza and drink some beer here, if that’s okay to you.”

"I’d love to.” Callie yawned “Sorry, I had a full day.”

“I need to sleep too. See you tomorrow?” Arizona eyes were almost closed.

“Sure. Goodnight, Arizona.”

“Night, Calliope.”

 

*

 

Teddy met Arizona in the library; she was bringing to her friend something to eat. Sitting next to Arizona, Teddy passed her an apple, a sandwich, and a cup of coffee.

“I know you don’t like sandwiches, but you need to eat something. You need to take it easy, Arizona”

“I can’t, Teddy. I’ve only got few weeks. Wallace has no time to wait. I need to know for real what I’m about to do. Wallace needs me. His family needs me.” Arizona took a bite from her sandwich, furrowing her forehead. 

“So does all those kids in your floor and the ones who come to ER. Karev is good, but he’s not you. And you have to teach him to be as good as you. I know you’re worried. I know you want to do it right. We miss you at lunch, I miss talking to you and you slapping me when I look at Dr. Hunt.” Teddy laughed. “Callie misses you. Every day she sits in the cafeteria and eat looking around, hoping you to come in. How are things between you two?”

“I’m seeing her tonight. I hope we can take back all this time. I call her when I can, but it’s not the same thing.” Arizona and Teddy kept talking until Teddy’s page went off. 

“Sorry! I have to go.”

Teddy left Arizona alone with her thoughts. Besides Wallace, she was nervous about her relationship, if you may call that. They only had one night date, but seems like they were together from months. When they see each other in the hospital corners they share kisses and smiles and holding hands. Arizona shook her head and focused again on her study. She’ll talk about that subject with Callie later. 

 

*

 

Callie’s day ended and she decided to go home with Mark; he was her front door neighbor. While they were climbing the stairs Mark turned to her:

“Aren’t you supposed to go out with Robbins today?”

“Yes. I’ll just take a shower before, she won’t notice anyway. She’s being studying to a case. Teddy took her lunch today. I didn’t want to disturb her.”

“C’mon, Torres. You’re running!” Mark holds his friend’s shoulders. “You don’t have to run; you have to go slow. But don’t run from the woman you like.” 

“I didn’t run from Erica; even from George.” Callie replied.

“They were not Arizona. And you know this time it has to be different. You are another Callie. A grown up Callie.” He gave her a hug and both went to their respective apartments. 

Callie removed her clothes and entered the shower. She got all night before and today thinking about Arizona. Even seeing the blonde few times in the week, they had something different. Whenever she could, she goes see Arizona’s surgery. She wanted to be with Arizona beyond that. Callie washed her hair, letting the hot water soften her thoughts. Could she talk about this with her already? They only knew each other for a month. Few minutes later, Callie was dressed with a red pants, white shirt and black boots; also, her leather jacket. 

Callie crossed the street and entered at the hospital again. She took the elevator and walked to find Arizona. When she got at the library, the blonde was not there anymore. “Oh, shit” Callie thought. She turned again and met Teddy at the end of the corridor.

“Hey, Teddy!”

“Callie! Thought you were home. You got paged?” Teddy look was confused.

“I was supposed to meet Arizona at the library. Have you seen her?”

“Oh. Callie, she went home. Actually, the chief sent her home. It was an order.” Teddy informed her. “Why don’t you go meet her there?” 

“Oh, no, no. She didn’t call me. I don’t want to disturb her. She’s been tired.” Callie was sad. Why did she go home without meeting Arizona first? 

“C’mon, Callie. Go. She needs to be distracted and talks to someone.” Teddy tried to encourage. 

“Yeah. Guess I’ll go.” Callie thought for a second “Goodnight, Teddy!” Callie waved and ran to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters at once.
> 
> I tagged this story as mature, but some scenes might be a little more descriptive, watch out.

Callie was looking at the doorbell. She thought hundred times before get the courage to ring it. Right after she rang, Arizona opened the door, letting a big smile come to her lips when she saw it was Callie.

“Oh, yes! Calliope!” Arizona wrapped her arms at Callie’s neck. “I forgot my phone in the locker. Chief practically kicked me out off the hospital.” Arizona pressed a soft kiss at Callie’s lips.

“Yeah! Teddy told me. I went home after I finished my day, took a shower and got back at the hospital. I wasn’t coming, but Teddy oddly convinced me.” Callie laughed, entering the apartment.

“It’s those eyes! She looks like Puss'in'Boots. Makes you do whatever she wants” Arizona said, making Callie laugh louder. 

“You’re evil!” Callie dropped her bag in the couch. “Karev is on call?”

“Yeah. He’ll keep me informed about Wallace. Chief gave the day off tomorrow. He said I was looking a bit weird.”

“Oh, babe, you are; but still extremely pretty.” Only after said she notice she called Arizona “babe”. The blonde seemed to don’t mind, giving Callie a bigger smile.

“So, are you hungry?” Arizona asked

“God, please. I’m starving!”

They ordered pizza and sat in the couch drinking beer and talking about their week. Callie worked most part of the week planning how to fix a woman arm without needing to amputate it. 

“I think I got it.” Callie said. “I’ll only know in days, if does not get infected. But I'm pretty confident.”

“You already did it? Oh, Calliope! I’m sorry I missed it!” Arizona was ashamed. She took one hand to her mouth. “How… Oh, I missed all our lunches. Oh, I’m such an idiot!”

“Hey. Don’t. Don’t say it.” Callie putted Arizona’s hair behind her ear. “It’s not you duty to be there in the gallery.”

“You’re always there for me! It was a big surgery.”

“Because I want to!” Callie said in a low voice “I’m not saying you didn’t want to be there. It’s just… You got a huge case in your hands and you care about that kid. And I understand it. Besides, we're not dating."

“Why Teddy didn’t tell me?” Arizona stared.

“I didn’t want to disturb you; being the crazy girl chasing you. It’s not a duty. It’s just support. I like being in the gallery when you’re working because I get the chance to see you” Callie was controlling her words. She didn’t want to get so emotional.

“I want to do that to!” Arizona mumbled. “There wasn’t a second at the library that I not thought about you. Every night I want to call you, only to hear your voice before I go to bed. I know the last week I’ve been missed…”

“Hey. Hey…” Callie pressed a kiss in Arizona’s lips. She wanted to say what she was feeling, but at that moment she desperate wanted Arizona body on hers. 

She took the beer bottle from Arizona’s hands; and laid her in the couch. On top of her, Callie intensified the kiss, her tongue met Arizona’s, and they fought for territory. Callie’s hand slid from Arizona’s waist and softly pressed her butt. Arizona held her breath; she wanted Callie inside her; she held Callie’s body on hers; locking with her arms around Callie’s neck. 

“Calliope…” Arizona was trying to find air “Bedroom.”

Callie has strong hands; she grabbed Arizona’s waist and sat in the couch bringing the blonde to her lap.

“Oh, wow” They were both breathing hard. “Bring the beer and the pizza box with you, Callie.” Arizona left the lap; going to her bedroom. Callie did what she was told to.

Callie walked to Arizona’s bedroom drinking a bottle of beer in a gulp. She didn’t want things to go bad. She was falling so hard for Arizona, and apparently, the blonde was falling for her too. When she entered the room, Arizona was waiting for her; standing in front of the bed. Callie let the pizza and the beers in a chair. She approached to Arizona’s body; her hand caressing her waist, lifting Arizona’s worn shirt. Callie removed the blonde’s shirt and bit her lip looking at Arizona’s breasts. Callie swallowed hard; and pressed her lips at Arizona’s neck making the way to the ear, while she was removing her pants.

“Calliope…” Arizona mumbled. 

After removing it and letting Arizona only with her underwear; she slowly pushed Arizona in her bed. Arizona was watching Callie from her bed while the brunette undressed herself. Beneath Callie’s white shirt, black bra was covering Callie’s breasts. She provocatively removed her red pants, moving her butt slowly, almost stopping. That black underwear matching the bra. That image of Callie was driving Arizona crazy. After the quick show, Callie laid on top of Arizona. Their skins touching, burning. Callie kissed Arizona rough, she wanted Arizona so much. She rubbed her mouth down to Arizona’s breasts, passing her tongue around the nipple, fondly sucking it before give soft bites. Arizona arched her back feeling Callie’s tongue go to her other nipple, repeating the movement and then go down her stomach. She was holding still at Callie’s hair, trying not to pull it, but she was damn horny. She wanted Callie to go down quickly but also didn’t want her to stop what she was doing. Going down at Arizona’s legs, Callie removed the pink underwear, distributing little bites at Arizona’s thigh. 

Callie could hear the blonde moaning. Arizona was pulling Callie’s hair already, indicating she needed Callie to stop teasing and do what she was begging. 

“Callie…” Arizona’s voice was husky. “Please…” Arizona breathing deeper

“What do you want?” Callie’s voice was so seductive, exciting Arizona more. 

“You to touch me.”

Just as asked, Callie’s tongue touched her clit. By the touch Arizona groaned. Callie’s tongue was playing with her clit, alternating slow and strong licks. One of Callie’s hands was pressing Arizona’s breast and softly pulling her nipple. Callie started sucking Arizona with more intensity, making the blonde moan loud; holding firmly her thigh. After minutes of suck and lick, Callie stopped and make her way with her mouth to Arizona’s; kissing her deeper. She adjusted her body and let her hand between Arizona’s leg; making slow movements. When Arizona started to push her body against Callie’s hand; she accelerated her hand. Arizona arched her back and felt her whole body shake. Callie’s mouth made her way back to Arizona’s legs and was flooded by Arizona’s good taste. She took herself a time down there, drinking all she could and then backed atop Arizona. 

The blonde had her eyes closed, hardly breathing. When she felt Callie’s lips at hers she smiled; one of the legs resting at Callie’s waist. The strong but kind brunette’s hand was caressing her stomach, her breast, her neck. The other hand was at Arizona’s hair, wiping the sweat. After some minutes in silence, trying to normalize her breath, Arizona said in a tired voice:

“I can’t even open my eyes, Callie. What did you do?” 

Callie let out a low laugh. Still caressing Arizona’s stomach, but now lying beside her, Callie responded:

“Now you can sleep relaxed. I must admit I got tired too. I’m too tired even to eat that pizza.”

Arizona laughed a bit loud. Turning to Callie, she rested her hand on her face, opening her eyes a bit, those blue eyes Callie was so glad to see; she found the lovely brown eyes looking at her.

“I’ll make up to you tomorrow.” Arizona yawned “Now I’m too sleepy, and it’s your fault.”

“Oh, right, my fault.” Callie laughed, kissing Arizona’s cheek. “Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, Callie.” Arizona said whispering and letting her head rest in Callie’s chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona woke up alone in the bed; she ran her hand in the sheet and the pillow next to her. No sign of Callie’s body. She sat on the bed and stretched her body hearing her own yawn. Looking around she noticed her clothes – that were in the floor last night – were now folded in a chair. She smiled remembering what happened last night. She lay again and grabs the pillow Callie had slept on. She smelled it and took a time to think of the gorgeous brunette. 

After a shower; she went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast. While she was eating, she called Karev:

            “Karev! Hi!”

            “Hey, boss! Did you sleep well?” He was walking in the floor to get to Wallace’s room.

            “Oh, yes!” Arizona laughed in silence  “Thank you. You’re ok?” After he saying ‘yes’ and complaining about the night in the emergency she proceed “How it’s Wallace?”

            “I’m standing outside his room right now. He had complication breathing, but it was normalized. Not to worry too much. Want to talk to him?”

            Arizona smiled. Karev was so concerned and helpful with his patient, sometimes he was rude, but was something he could change. “Yes, if that’s ok with the parents”.

            “Sure!” Alex knocked at the door and entered the room “Good morning everyone. I have doctor Robbins in the phone right now, could Wallace talk to her? She wants to know how his going.”

            The parents nodded. Alex passed the phone to Wallace.

            “Doctor Robbins?” The boy was a bit surprised.

            “Wallace! Hi! How are you?”

They talked for some minutes. After Alex grabbed his phone back, talk to Arizona and ending the call, he turned to Wallace’s parents: “Any changes, anything you need, Wallace needs, you may call me. I’ll keep doctor Robbins informed. If you need to talk to her don’t hesitate to call.”

Arizona was looking at her phone after talking to Karev. She dialed Callie’s number, but just thought it was better to send a message: _“Morning, Calliope. You left without a note… so… was everything ok? Hope I can see you today!”_ Few minutes later, her phone tone: _“I let a note… under your table lamp. I got paged; I didn’t want to wake you up, you were so relax sleeping. I’m looking forward to seeing you today!”_ Reading the massage Arizona let a big smile come to her mouth. They only know each other over a month and she is falling for Callie and it’s not even trying to stop. Callie is so kind to her and makes her feel so much better. Arizona decided to spend her day studying for Wallace’s case with regular breaks and TV shows to distract. She didn’t want to mess up, so she was going slowly.

 

*

 

Callie had only two surgeries for the day and they were simple, so she took her time free to check all her post op patient. She met Mark for lunch, the others doctors seemed to be busy today.

            “How are things with Robbins, uh?” Mark asked as soon as they sat to eat.

            “We’re good. I mean… I don’t know what we have. It’s weird. Sometimes we look like a couple that has been together for a while.” Callie looked at Mark who was frowning at her. “Too fast, right?” Callie asked.

            Mark simply nodded. “Callie… you have to be happy and Robbins seems to make you happy. But I don’t wanna see you hurt. You jump, Callie. You jump in the relationship and people let you down. They hold you for a minute and then let you fall all alone.” Callie’s eyes filled with tears. Mark had been there when Erica left. Mark was there to hold her. But he wasn’t what she wanted. He was her best friend. She wanted a partner. “If you like her, go ahead. Just do not jump.” Mark wiped her tears.

            “Thank you, Mark. I… I love you. You know, right? You’re my best friend here. Thank you.”

            “Don’t need to cry. Besides… you’re the badass broker bones at this hospital. Don’t let people see you crying, Torres.” Callie pinched his arm and both laughed.

By the end of the day, Callie went to the pediatric floor to see Arizona’s patient: Wallace. She knew Arizona was freaking out for spending the day at home, they changed some texts along the day; but she needed some time away from the hospital.

            “Karev. Hey! I thought you’d already gone.” Callie was looking at Wallace through the window of his room. There were some stuffed toys in the room. Callie smiled.

“I was about to leave. Just came to check something before I’m gone… What are you doing here, anyway? Robbins is not here.” He looked at her confused.

            “I came to see Wallace. I know you’ve been looking him all day to Arizona; but as I said… I thought you’d already left. So, I came to check him before I go see her.” Callie turned to him. “I’m going to your place. Wanna a ride?”

            “Oh! That would be great, Dr. Torres. I’m exhausted.” Karev said. “I just need to change. Is that okay?” He said noticing she was in her street clothes.

            “Sure. Take your time! I’ll wait for you in the salon.” Alex smiled at her and thanked. After he left, Callie stayed a little more watching Wallace and then went to the hall to wait for Karev.

Callie and Alex went to his home talking about Wallace’s case. Karev explained to Callie every detail. She was now tense about that kid and she understood more why Arizona was losing her mind. There was no cure. Everything was experimental and included a lot of risks. But no surgery means he was dead.

 

Karev opened the door and yelled: “Robbins! We have visit!” Arizona came downstairs fast. “Tell me, Karev. How’s Wallace?” she stopped talking when she saw Callie. “Callie. Hey! You two came together?” she smiled and pinched Callie in the lips.

            “Torres was checking on Wallace, she was coming here anyway, so she offered me a ride.” Karev said sitting in the sofa. “Come here, boss. I have to tell you about today”

            “You were?” Arizona looked at Callie smiling.

            “You go talk. I’ll go order some food and grab some beer in the fridge”. Callie kissed Arizona and went to the kitchen.

They three ate, drank beer and talked about Wallace all dinner; discussing ways to treat him. Callie was looking Arizona’s notes passing them to Karev so he could take a look and learn too.

            “So… you’re saying…” Callie couldn’t end the sentence.

            “We’re fucked.” Karev was looking Arizona’s notes over and over. He finished his beer with frustration. “I’m going to bed” he drops the papers in the central tablet. Leaving the room; closing his bedroom door.

 Callie and Arizona stayed in silence for a long time; Callie looking to the notes and drinking beer; one after one. She took a deep breath and looked at Arizona.

            “I’m so sorry” Callie finally said. Arizona approached and laid her head in Callie’s shoulder. Crossing her arm around Arizona, Callie kissed her head. “I know you won’t give up. I know you think you can’t do it. But you can. You have to at least try.”

 

“I know; but… I don’t think I should to this. This might kill him.” Arizona was holding her crying.

            “He’ll die without it” Callie said in a moan.

They stayed in silence more time. Both immersed on their own thoughts. Losing a patient wasn’t easy. You try hard and hard but sometimes there’s simply nothing you can do and you feel defeated and lost. You search and search but there are more questions than answers.

            “I have to go home and you need to sleep.” Callie said breaking the silence. Arizona holds Callie’s shirt when she moves to stand up.

            “Can you stay?” Arizona asks in a whisper. “Please.”

Callie stood up and helped Arizona to repeat the movement. She takes Arizona’s hand and guides them to Arizona’s bedroom. In bed, they exchange  kisses and caress; quickly falling asleep.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After four hours both women woke up with their pages going off repeatedly. Arizona was the first to get out off the bed; she looked at her page and Callie’s. 

"Get up. 911!” Arizona said shaking Callie. “Your page too, we have to go, babe”

Callie and Arizona dressed and washed their faces fast. Once out of the room, Arizona passed by Alex’s door knocking. “Karev, 911. Wake up!” Alex opened the door few minutes later dressed; with his bag in the shoulder and holding a coat. Arizona passed to him a cup of coffee. They were going to need it. They entered Callie’s car and went to the hospital.

“Dude, why do you have a car if you live one street away from your job?” Karev asked making Callie and Arizona laugh. 

“Because, dude, I didn’t live that close before. I kept the car. I’m not the only one who uses it. Mark does too and so Cristina, sometimes” Callie explained. She parked and they ran to the hospital. 

When they got to the hospital, each other went to a different way. A building burned, many residents were sleeping, which means, many died sleeping. “Torres, Trauma 2!” Owen was calling. Arizona ran to meet Karev.

“What we got?” She started looking at the boy injuries.

“Andrew. 8 years old. Complaining about chest pain, but it looks clear, must be the inhaled smoke. He tried to wake to his mother… but she wasn’t answering, so he jumped thought the window.

“I can’t feel my arm…” The boy said, his heart beating faster.

Arizona looked the boy’s eyes. “Andrew, listen. You need to calm down, ok.” She turned to the other doctor: “Karev, page Shepherd"

Karev was looking at the kid’s right arm; he was able to see the bone. It must had been a really bad fall.

“How many floors did you jump?” Karev asked the kid. Arizona eyes choked when she saw the bone. 

“3… I hit my head in the ledge of the window before I hit the ground.” Andrew said. 

“How is he talking?” Karev asked surprised to Arizona.

“Okay, Andrew… we gonna take care of you. Karev, page Dr. Torres, I hope she tells me good news.” Arizona said moving the stretcher.

Shepherd and Torres walked together in the room to look the x-ray. Arizona was already there. 

“Oh, my god. This arm… god. He has a really bad bleeding and the bone is too damage.” Callie said looking closer to the x-ray. “Shepherd, what do you say?”

“He hit his head, but no to intense, which is a miracle, the paralysis might be because off the shock. His brain is blocking the pain in the arm… he will feel it again.” Arizona listed to him with attention; she turned her head to see Callie. The brunette was too quite.

“Dr. Torres?” Shepherd looked at her.

“The arm is too bad. Like Shepherd said… the paralysis is to relive the pain. But his leg… oh boy.” Callie looked once more “I’m gonna try but if gets infected… he’ll probably have to amputate it”. The three doctors were in silence for few seconds. 

“He lost his mother. He tried to wake her up but she passed out. So he had to turn away and jump from the window from fifth floor. Callie, he can’t lose his arm.” Arizona said. Shepherd looked at her and then looked to Torres, it was getting personal.

“His arm burned. The bone is completely exposed. It took a while for the firemen find him it compromised the leg. I’m going to do whatever I can; but don’t get hopes.” She said to Arizona; she looked at Derek and he simply nodded to her. Callie page went off to the ER. “Excuse me” she said before leaving the room.

Callie went with Derek to Andrew’s room, there was Arizona talking with the kid.

“Andrew, your grandma is already coming. In time, she’ll be here and we gonna talk to her about your surgery. Okay?” Arizona looked at the door falling Andrew’s eyes. “These are the other two doctors that will help you. This is Dr. Shepherd” She said pointing to Derek. “And the other one is Dr. Torres.” 

“Hey, Andrew. Your head is fine, which is impressive. How did you fall?” Derek approached the bed and watched Andrew’s eyes again.

“I jumped… and hit the head in the window…” The boy looked at Arizona again. “Then a put my arm in front of my head so it would not hit the ground.” 

“Very clever.” Callie said. Looking at Derek. “It would be worst if you hit the head, right?” 

Andrew looked around and asked Arizona: “Where’s my mother?” 

The doctors exchanged looks. Arizona stroked his hair. “The doctors are trying to help her, okay? But we have to wait your grandmother, okay?” 

Andrew was silence for some minutes. “Can you fix my arm” The boy looked to Callie.

“I’ll do my very best.” She sat in the bed edge; resting her hand in Andrew’s leg. “Sometimes is very difficult, because of the damage. But you don’t have to worry about that now, okay?”

Andrew nodded and Callie stood up; falling Derek and Arizona as they left the room.

Less than thirty minutes, after Andrew’s grandmother talk to the doctors, Callie scrubbed in the surgery with Arizona and Derek. She didn’t eat yet, since 6 a.m she was only drinking coffee.

“Dr. Shepherd found a little bleeding in the brain but was able to stop it. He already finished.” Arizona updated Callie. “Signs are normal. You can start.”

“Alright. Let’s work. Dr. Karev, come give me a hand.”

Callie was sweating under the mask. It’s been two hours and the arm was too bad, giving the boy some problems with the heart. Callie closed her eyes and pushed the chair away from the body. 

“Dr. Torres, are you ok?” Derek asked her.

“I’m fine”. Callie stood up. “It’s the arm. I’m losing my options here. It burned a lot.” She looked to Arizona. “I’m going to need to amputate.” 

Arizona was staring at the arm; she moved her eyes to Shepherd and then to Callie. “Callie, no!”

“He’s movements are not paralyzed. But the arm is too damaged. It can cause worst injuries later.” Shepherd said looking to Arizona.

“Callie.” Arizona whispered.

“It’s infected and his life is in danger.” Callie said back.

“It must be a way, Callie.” Arizona said again.

“The only way is taking the damn arm off, Dr. Robbins” Callie said husky, looking serious at her, regretting seconds later.

Arizona finally looked at her. “Right. Dr. Karev, take my place here”. Callie watched Arizona taking off her cloves and standing outside the OR. Callie looked at Derek and nodded; when he nodded back she started her job. “Scalpel” Arizona could hear Callie asking.

*  
Arizona was losing her nervous. After Andrew’s surgery she back to the ER to help other patients and never saw Callie again. She was getting too involved. Wallace’s case was making her to emotional, it was okay sometimes; but it could be bad, like it was earlier. She didn’t want to doubt Callie’s work and so as any other colleague. She entered an on-call room.

“Oh! Hi. What are you doing here?” She looked at Callie sitting in the bed eating a big sandwich.

“It’s 15:26 and it’s the first time I eat proper food today, I needed silence.” Callie looked away from the watch in the wall to Arizona. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

Arizona interrupted her. “No. You were doing your job. It’s not my position to question or pressure you. I got too emotional and tried to use our relationship to it.”

“He is your patient and you care about him. That’s fine. Taking away someone body’s member isn’t easy.” Callie grabbed Arizona’s hand. “C’mon, let’s sleep a bit. 

Both laid in the bed and closed their eyes. Arizona’s back on Callie’s chest. Her arm feeling the warm affection from Callie’s fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Other weeks passed and they were only seeing each other at lunch time. Arizona was still studying hard so they only met after work some nights to dinner and chat, not to sleepover. But, something was bothering Callie. Arizona suddenly started to miss lunches. At first, Callie thought it was because of the study, but Arizona seems to be avoiding her every time they have a chance to talk or text.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Mark.” Callie ran her fingers in her hair; walking side to side of the room. “Did I do something wrong? Maybe I pushed her. I remember the first date she told her and the nurse were in different vibes. What do you think?” Without receiving an answer Callie yelled at him: “Mark, help me thinking!”

“Hey, calm down, Torres!” He yelled back; holding her arms.

“I can’t calm down, Mark. We were fine… she’s leaving me. Just like everyone!” Tears rolled down Callie’s face.

“You guys are not dating yet. Maybe she needs time, Callie. Don’t go back to that black hole. Walk tall. Remember?” He hugged her. She laid her head in his shoulder.

They kept hugging until Mark’s page go off. Callie looked her phone once again; hoping to receive some notice from Arizona. Looking the day she let a moan escapes; running to the board to see the schedule and find Arizona’s name. There was it: Dr. Arizona Robbins – Dr. Karev – Room 3. It was Wallace surgery. Callie decided to go find her. The room was empty when she got there, but Arizona was in the cleaning local, watching the room with sad eyes. Callie entered. Arizona looked at her and then looked away, making Callie lose her breathe.

“I came to wish you good luck.” Callie said, not sure if it was the best to.

Arizona looked serious at her. Yeah, not the best shot:

“Good luck? I’m about to go to a surgery I’m not sure I should be doing. In a boy… that I care for too long that I can’t even remember.” She was being rude to Callie.

Callie raised her hands in defensive. “Wow, I’m sorry… I just… why are you doing this?” she was confused.

“No. You are not going to make this about you” Arizona interrupted her, she was angry and Callie was trying to find a reason. “Today it is about that boy” Arizona pointed to the empty OR, it was like she could see the boy already laying opened there. “I don’t care how you feel right now. I care about Wallace’s feeling. About his parent’s feeling. Parents who are about to lose their kid!” Arizona eyes were so blue with anger. She took a deep breath and looked at Callie. “I can’t do this about us. Not right now, Callie. I can’t.” Arizona turned again to the sink.

Callie stepped back. She could understand why Arizona was being so rude but still she was too hurt by Arizona’s husky words. Maybe Callie pushed too hard. Maybe she was the problem indeed.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here. I’m truly sorry about Wallace”. Callie looked once more to the empty OR and left.

Arizona bent in the sink holding her cry. She closed her eyes. What she was doing? She was going to lose Callie, the woman she was falling in love just because she was afraid? She fought the tears. Some nurses entered to finish preparing the OR. Arizona began to clean her hands.

Even after what happened, Callie stayed in the hospital until the surgery was over. She ran back as fast as she could to the cleaning local in the OR – Arizona didn’t want the gallery – she looked at Arizona standing with her arms above the kid making some slow movements. The machine beside the boy’s body making the sound she knew Arizona was afraid to hear. She could see under the under the blonde’s mask that she was crying.

“Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away” The nurse cleaned Arizona’s forehead. “You have to say it three times so… it’ll keep the monsters away.” Arizona said to the nurse next to her, the woman simply nodded at her.

Raising her eyes she met Callie’s trough the window and her heart stopped. How could Callie still be there after the way Arizona treated her? Arizona closed her eyes, tears falling without her permission. Once she opened her eyes, Callie was gone. Arizona cried intensely; getting away from the body she exited the room, cleaned herself, her hands and her face. She looked once more to the serene face of Wallace. It was time to talk to the family.

Arizona took a shower in the hospital. The hot water mixed with her tears. She was remembering the talk with the parents not too much time ago. She changed her clothes without rushing. She didn’t want to go home, there was no point. There was no one, she would be alone. Lying in the bed at the on-call room she thought about Callie and how stupid she was. Callie doesn’t deserve it. Arizona promised Teddy she wouldn’t hurt Callie and she was failing.


End file.
